


All I Want For Christmas Is You

by im_pie_la



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, web shows, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Cute!Phil, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Mariah Carey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5598259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_pie_la/pseuds/im_pie_la
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil put his mouth next to Dan's closest ear, whispering the song lyrics to him. </p>
<p>"All I want for Christmas is you," he said and Dan snaked his arms out from his duvet cocoon and pulled Phil onto the bed next to him. </p>
<p>"You dork," he said into Phil's neck,</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want For Christmas Is You

"Hey, hey Dan?" Phil poked his boyfriends' sleeping face repeatedly, until aforementioned boyfriend woke up and promptly rolled over groaning. 

"Wha-" he managed, voice husky from sleep. 

Phil tugged at the covers, trying to get Dan to face him again. 

"C'mon Dan," he tried again and Dan made a pitiful noise and turned to look at Phil, his eyes still half-closed. His hair was sticking up and he had an adorable crease between his eyebrows. 

"Phil?" He muttered and Phil rested a hand on his face, brushing Dan's fringe out of the man's eyes. 

"Hey Dan, guess what I want for Christmas?" Phil pressed on, resting his head next to Dan's on the pillow at an angle that could not be comfortable. 

"What?" Dan said, his eyes clenching shut before opening and squinting reproachfully at his boyfriend. 

Phil sat up suddenly and flicked something on the speakers next to him. 

"I don't want a lot for Christmas, there is just one thing I need," the music began and it took a second for Dan to recognise the song, but when he did, he grinned and buried his flushed face in his pillow. 

"Phil," he said into the pillow, his red face visible. 

Phil put his mouth next to Dan's closest ear, whispering the song lyrics to him. 

"All I want for Christmas is you," he said and Dan snaked his arms out from his duvet cocoon and pulled Phil onto the bed next to him. 

"You dork," he said into Phil's neck, unable to stop a grin spreading over his face. 

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> ... So it's not actually Christmas, but I hope you enjoy this with the last dregs of your holiday spirit. 
> 
> Hope you had/ve a great year and I hope you have an even better one in 2016!


End file.
